


East of the Sun, West of Seattle

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Modern Day Fairy Tale, Not Canon Compliant, Scerek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so the original prompt was for Scott to go looking in the woods for the bad wolf Derek and finding out he wasn’t as bad as the rumors said, but this whole thing spiraled way out of control, lol. It turned into a strange modern day East of the Sun, West of the Moon inspired half-fantasy, half-sort of canon fic. I’m not even sure, but that is one of my favorite fairy tales, so I couldn’t resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Sun, West of Seattle

The first time he saw the wolf, Scott was terrified. It was a normal day running through the paths of the preserve. He hadn’t managed to convince Stiles to join him even if they both needed to get back in shape for the upcoming lacrosse season, not that an earthquake could have gotten his best friend to wake up early to go running. Scott held his breath and froze, hoping the beast wouldn’t notice him, but it turned its giant head to stare at him and Scott could swear there was something more in the brilliant blue eyes than a wild beast. He wanted for the attack that never came, the sleek black wolf melting back between the trees.

“I swear, it’s not an ordinary wolf.” He said at lunch, casually poking Stiles’s hand with his plastic fork as his friend tried to steal french fries off his plate.

“You think it’s a werewolf?” Allison said in a hushed tone, leaning across the table with a frown.

“There aren’t any actual wolves in California, remember?” Stiles successful stole a fry and scooted out of reach of Scott’s evil guardian fork. “If you saw something that looked like a wolf, then it wasn’t. My guess is on some evil wolf-shaped supernatural killing machine, seems to be pretty par for the course.”

“It didn’t hurt me though, it just left.” Scott stole a fry from Stiles’s plate in retaliation, causing the other boy to squawk in indignation.

“Maybe you should try talking to it next time?” Kira tried to stifle a giggle at Allison’s dramatic eyeroll as the two boys couldn’t focus on much else besides their lunchtime battles.

“Just be careful, Scott. I’ll see if my Dad has anything on a black wolf running around this part of the country. Maybe the bestiary has an answer?”

“Thanks Allison, I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

That night, he went back to the Preserve to try and hunt down the strange wolf, but found nothing but the quiet rustle of leaves. Scott made it a habit, sneaking out through his window every night to spend at least a few hours in the darkest parts of the Preserve where the sound of cars faded away and any sign of human activity disappeared. It was nicer than he thought, the woods had been his sanctuary ever since he had been bitten a year ago, settling something in his restless wolf that never relaxed when he was around so many people at home. It was strange that the place where he’d been attacked in the first place had become somewhere he felt the safest.

It took a week before he saw the wolf again, a blue of black on black that he almost missed in the darkness. “Hello?” His voice sounded too loud in the stillness and he tried to speak softly. “I’m not going to hurt you. My name’s Scott, I know you’re here. I’m…I think I’m like you.”

There was a huff from the shadows like the creature disagreed, glowing blue eyes watching the boy silently.

“Can you talk?”

There was no answer and Scott slowly sat down, hands outstretched like the creature could recognize he was no threat.

“I was bitten out here a year ago, I haven’t met many werewolves before. None of the ones I know can turn into an actual wolf. Are you okay?”

The beast slunk from the bushes, sniffing suspiciously at the boy who talked to it like it was still human. There was just the faintest scent of fear in the air like he was more excited than terrified of being eaten. A stupid risk. The wolf inched forward as Scott kept absolutely still until it bumped its wet nose against his palm, breath hot against his skin. Satisfied Scott posed no threat, the wolf turned and raced back into the Preserve as the boy smiled bright enough to light the darkness.

It became a secret, a quiet meeting every night for a few stolen hours as Scott faced down a monster with nothing more than a few murmured words and some stolen pieces of ham from the refrigerator. The wolf took the offered food delicately, licking Scott’s fingers clean until he laughed and let him tangle his hands in coarse black fur. He oooh’d at the touch and the wolf huffed like laughter at the awe and joy Scott could share without any sort of reservation. Every night, he’d promise to come back, scratching his friend behind the ears before they both parted.

“Are you sure that’s what your Dad said?” Scott asked Allison suspiciously at lunch.

“Of course I’m sure. He said that there are stories about a giant beast that has stalked the woods for almost a decade. They said it’s a man named Derek Hale who was cursed to stay a wolf after his family burned to death. I’m not sure how much of that is just a story, but it sounds an awful lot like your little furry friend, doesn’t it?”

Stiles butted into the conversation, knocking Scott with his shoulder and clearly worried. “You’re not still looking for him, are you? Dude, if this is some cursed werewolf, who knows how dangerous he is!”

“He’s not dangerous, Stiles. He seems more…lonely than anything. He’s never done anything to hurt me, I swear.”

Stiles’s face pinched with concern, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Allison and I could see if there’s more we could find out. If it’s really some sort of werewolf curse, maybe there’s a way to break it?” Kira offered hopefully. “That poor guy stuck as a wolf for so long, if there’s something we can do to help, we should try.”

“Talk to Deaton too. Maybe he’s got some answers, the guy is always pretty shifty.” Stiles wasn’t completely wrong about that and Scott nodded in agreement.

“Don’t give up, if he’s in trouble then we’ll find a way to save him.”

It was easier said than done, especially when there was next to nothing left of the Hale family. The surviving members had left Beacon Hills years ago and even Deaton didn’t know about a curse that could trap a werewolf in the body of an animal. Scott kept his nightly visits, leaning back against the wolf and watching the moon filter through the tree tops above as he chatted about his life. He never knew if he annoyed the creature or if ‘Derek’ actually cared, but he thought it might be nice to hear a kind voice after all the years alone.

He never meant to miss a night, but as finals rapidly approached and the lacrosse season took its toll, Scott was exhausted. The boy sprawled face down across his bed, cheek resting in his history book in the middle of the Crimean War when a soft noise shook him awake. He blinked at the absolute darkness, confused and disoriented as he tried to figure out what day it was. Someone had drawn the curtains, not even a sliver of light managed to creep through the window and Scott was sure he’d left the bedside lamp on. Even wolf sight couldn’t see in absolute black.

“H-hello?” His heart thudded hard in his chest and he could hear an echo that was definitely not his own. “Is someone there?”

“You didn’t come.” The voice was low and rough like it hadn’t been used in a long time and was slowly relearning how to shape the words. “I was worried.”

“Derek?!” Oh no way! Scott reached for the lamp and was stopped by a growl, freezing in the darkness.

“No light. It has to stay like this or I have to leave.”

“Stay like what, dark? Derek, I promise I’m not going to freak out if I see you. Where are you anyways?” He waved his arms, trying to see if he could reach the voice.

“Trust me, please?”

He sounded so broken, like he half expected Scott to disagree. “Of course I trust you. Will you…can you come here?”

There was a moment of silence and Scott was afraid he’s spooked the other man before there was the sound of unsteady footsteps and the creak of his bed as someone sat beside him in the dark. The younger wolf groped blindly, finding Derek’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry I worried you. Thank you for checking in on me.”

Their nights became Scott’s favorite thing. He could barely keep his eyes open during the day, falling asleep in class as Stiles desperately tried to cover for him before he was called out by Coach. When the sun set and the moon rose, wolf and boy would take to the Preserve and run for the sheer joy of it. Scott would let his own beast shift through his skin, comfortable with being a ‘monster’ with someone who understood what it meant to have something inhuman living inside. Some nights he’d stay home and wait for Derek to visit, always in absolute darkness. They would have halting, awkward conversations as the Hale tried to remember what it meant to be human again and the first time Scott made him laugh, the boy spent the entire next day smiling at his success. Derek let him trace along his face, trying to memorize the slope of his jaw and the rough scratch of stubble, imagining what he must look like. The careful touches led to more as the weeks passed and Scott craved the gentle way Derek loved him. He would go to sleep worn and sore, limbs lose in sweet fatigue with the other werewolf nuzzling the sweaty skin between his shoulder blades. In the morning, he’d smile to himself as Stiles teased him good-naturedly and steered him to class half asleep.

Not everyone was as supportive.

“And you’ve never even seen his face.” Lydia stared at Scott in shock as he shook his head, seemly unconcerned about why that would even be an issue. “Scott, are you serious? This guy could be anybody! You could have let some kind of predator into your house, you can’t date someone if you have no idea who they really are.”

“I know who he is.” Scott shrugged, curious but respecting Derek’s request. “Just because I don’t know what he looks like doesn’t mean I don’t know who he is.”

“This is worse than that time I had to lecture Stiles about dating unknown weirdos from the internet.”

“HEY!”

“Shut up, Stiles.” Lydia shut him down with a well-manicured finger and Scott had to admit she had a point. Stiles did have the worst luck when it came to finding love on the internet, the last one had been some sixty year old from Newfoundland and the pictures he sent were unfortunately seared in both their brains. After that, Stiles had sworn off anyone he couldn’t poke with an actual finger.

“This is dangerous, Scott. You need to at least get a look at this guy and see if it really is Derek Hale. I’m sure we can find some photo of him somewhere, maybe Stiles’s Dad has some in the Sheriff station.” Lydia was already planning on how to get her hands on the evidence. “I’m worried for you, you need to make the smart choice. You haven’t even let Stiles meet him.”

His best friend jerked his thumb at Lydia giving her another point in her favor. “I’ve gotta vet anyone you date, dude. It’s best friend privilege to make sure you don’t end up with some asscake.”

“I guess. I really like him though, he’s a great guy.”

“Here.” Stiles pressed a lighter in his hand. “Maybe Lydia’s right. Just a quick peek, we’ll make sure he’s who he says he is and not some obsessed serial killer, and then you can invite him out to meet the rest of us even if he’s furry. We’ll bring a Frisbee.”

“Stiles…”

“What, I like Frisbee!” He elbowed Scott in the ribs as the wolf slipped the lighter in his pocket.

Scott worried the rest of the day, lighter impossibly heavy in his pocket. He knew Derek better than anyone, there wasn’t any danger involved, but he couldn’t seem to get rid of Lydia’s words. What if she was right? What if it wasn’t really Derek? If they were going to figure out what this curse business was all about and find a way to help him, maybe they needed to know they were actually dealing with Derek Hale and not someone else. It made sense, he just hated the feeling of betrayal.

That night he waited until they’d curled together in the afterglow, Derek’s breath deep and even against his chest before Scott carefully reached for the nightstand drawer and the lighter he’d stashed. A quick flick and Scott found he couldn’t breathe. The man was younger than he thought, dark hair and perfectly chiseled jaw rough with stubble. Light played down his body, casting muscles in sharp relief and he was beautiful. An honest to god Disney prince from right off the screen that had fallen into his bed. People who looked like this weren’t real, they were airbrushed models from glossy magazine covers, not shy and gentle werewolves who whispered promises of love in the middle of the night. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch him, like he needed to make sure Derek was actually real. The other wolf’s eyes flew open at the barest brush of Scott’s fingers, hazel eyes flaring a sudden blue as he knocked the lighter from the boy’s hand.

“What did you do?!”

“Derek, I’m sorry! I-I, I thought…Derek wait. Where are you going?” Scott tried to hold onto the other wolf’s arm as he rolled from the bed. “Please, you can’t just leave. I made a mistake, I’m so sorry.”

“I can’t, Scott! You don’t understand, I have to leave now.” Derek’s voice was more growl than human. “Why do you think I was so careful? If anyone saw me, really saw me, then I’d have to go back to him. I’ve been hiding for years and I trusted you.”

“Derek!” Scott thought his heart was going to shatter. “Go back to who? You don’t have to go anywhere, you can stay and we’ll protect you. My pack will keep you safe, please don’t leave me.”

The man hesitated by the window, pulling back the blinds so the moonlight illuminated the profile of his face. “My uncle. I don’t have a choice, Scott. It was a curse from a long time ago and the only way I avoided it was to never take a human form. It doesn’t matter now.”

“I love you!” The words burst from the boy’s mouth and Derek flinched like he’d been struck.

“…I don’t regret meeting you, Scott. Whatever this was, it was worth everything. I’ll miss you.” He slipped from the window as Scott tried to block his escape.

“I’ll find you, Derek. I’ll help you, I swear I will. I’ll fix this, just don’t give up, please!” Scott struggled into his clothes, tumbling out of the window and landing heavily on the bushes below, but the wolf was long gone. He spent the rest of the night searching the Preserve until he was forced to return home, defeated.

Stiles was extra protective as Scott moped through his classes, keeping his arm slung around his friend and snapping at anyone who dared get too close. He wasn’t sure he even liked this mysterious wolfy Derek guy, but he recognized heartbreak and helped to pick up the pieces until Scott was ready to fit them back together again. “You gonna be okay, buddy?”

“No.” The word quavered slightly as Scott put his head down on the library table, wishing he could hit the rewind button and take back the worst choice he’d ever made. Derek had trusted him to take care of him, the only person the wolf had trusted in years of living as an animal to avoid anyone activating his Uncle’s curse. He’d put his entire life in Scott’s hands and Scott let him down, there was no way to forgive something like this. Derek was gone and the boy didn’t even know where to begin looking for him.

“We’ll find him for you, okay? He’s got to be out there somewhere, we’re good at stuff like this.”

“Actually, I think we might have a lead.” Allison joined the pair with Kira in tow who rubbed Scott’s back soothingly. “I found something about the Hales that could help. They used to be a really powerful family in the area but after the fire, barely anyone survived. We always thought Derek didn’t make it, at least until you said differently, Scott. His uncle though, him we know about. He moved away soon after the fire, but we tracked him as best as we could just in case. It’s easier to keep an eye on werewolves, no offense.”

Stiles perked up, ruffling Scott’s hair. “You hear that? If we can find his witchy Uncle, we could find your hairy boyfriend too. What magical faraway land did he move to?”

“Seattle.”

“Oh.” Stiles looked slightly disappointed for a moment. “I guess Seattle is good too. I’ve been there once, but Roscoe crapped out right as we got there and it took a week to get her started again. If you need a ride, then I’m your guy.”

“Really? You’d want to come with me to save him?”

“Dude, of course I do. We’re all coming with you, there’s no way you’re doing this alone. Just think of me as your fairy godbro.”

“Seriously?”

Stiles grinned. “Seriously. Get your butt in gear, I’ll get the girls ready and stock up the car.”

“Allison, can you bring everything your family has on the Hales?” Scott asked, feeling renewed hope. “I don’t want us walking in there blind. You might want to bring your crossbow, Kira you should bring your sword too.”

“And don’t forget Malia!”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, bro. Just no making out until after we rescue Derek.”

Stiles put a hand to his chest and faked a wounded expression before winking. “I make no promises for the way back.”

“Alright, everyone meet at Stiles’s house in an hour.” Scott slung his backpack over his shoulder, crooked jaw set in determination. “We’re going to bring him home.”

Roadtrips with Stiles were always exciting, but Scott never really pictured the back of the car crammed with as many girls as there were. Kira sat primly on Allison’s lap with a smile Scott recognized and it made him wonder what Derek look liked when he smiled. He knew the shape of it, the curve of Derek’s mouth against his, but Scott wondered if the same spark of wicked delight would shine in his eyes or if it would be soft and hesitant as his hands. Lydia and Malia bickered quietly, Stiles alternating between giving the coyote a sly wink in his rearview mirror and trying to distract Scott from his worries as required in section 10 article 7 of the super best friends code. As nervous as he was, his friends had come with him, ready to risk themselves to save someone they’d never met just because of him. They cared enough about what he loved to fight with him and with a pack like that, they’d be unstoppable.

Allison was the one with the information and they deferred to her, plotting out the location of this “Uncle’s” home in Seattle. Peter Hale, someone the Argents had been watching carefully for years. They always suspected he had something to do with the fire that killed the rest of his family, but there was never any proof he was a killer. Without evidence, the code meant they couldn’t interfere. If Peter had hurt Derek, Scott would make sure he would never be able to harm anyone else ever again.

Seattle was cool and rainy when they arrived, Roscoe wheezing on its last few miles and threatening to give out at any moment. It finally died a few blocks from their target, smoke pouring from the engine as Stiles wailed in sympathy. “My baby! I’m going to have to call a mechanic, there’s no way I can get her running myself if we need a quick getaway.”

“You stay.” Scott said with a smile, clasping his friend on the shoulder. “Someone needs to make sure we can get home in a hurry if we need to. Malia can stay with you in case something goes wrong.”

“If that Peter guy shows up and causes trouble, I’ll rip his throat out.” She said sweetly as Stiles looked at her besotted.

“Let’s try not to tear anyone’s throat out to start with.” The wolf said patiently as Malia sighed, Stiles wrapping an arm around her waist. “Just stay safe, I hope this doesn’t take long. Lydia, Kira and Allison will come with me and make sure we can deal with Peter. If he’s a rogue werewolf, then we might be in for some trouble.”

“I think we can handle it, Scott.” Allison said crisply, checking her crossbow. “I have a way with wolves.”

Stiles snickered and Scott would have smacked him if he’d been in arms reach.

Sometimes Scott wondered if there was some secret all-girl ninja academy he was missing out on. They stormed the ivy covered mansion with the precision of a strike team, Allison on point and Kira taking down anyone in their way before they had a chance to pop claws. Scott wrinkled his nose at the scent of so many wolves in one place, shifting as he fought his way through.

“Scott!” Lydia’s voice rose above the fray. “That way. We’ll hold them back!” He nodded and bolted down the hallway, leaving the girls to handle the battle in their more than capable hands. People really needed to learn not to mess with his friends.

Even with all the muddled scents of other wolves, Scott managed to find the one that made his heart jump in his chest. Derek. He was here somewhere, he just had to find him! The house seemed larger than it should have been, rooms leading to rooms until Scott was completely lost. There was fear buried deep in the walls of this place, the scent of old blood and violence that no amount of time could wipe clean. Hold on, I’m coming! A thick wooden wall opened to rotting stairs leading downward and Scott stumbled to the bottom. His breath caught in his throat as he finally saw Derek, stripped and bloody, wrapped in garlands of wolfsbane that burned welts across his chest.

“Oh my god…Derek, I’m going to get you out of here. I brought help, just hang on!”

“You think it would be that easy, boy?” Peter Hale, it had to be. His mouth was full of fangs and he held a wicked dagger in his hand, the edge slick with blood. “I’ve been waiting for years for my dear little nephew to turn up again so I could finish the ritual to make me an alpha and thanks to you, I finally found him. I’m not letting you take him away now when I’m so close.”

Scott answered the older wolf’s snarl, golden eyes meeting blue and refusing to back down from the challenge. “Let him go now.”

“You’re dealing with forces you don’t understand. He’s already bound to me, the curse makes him mine.” Peter smiled like poison. “But I’m a business man at heart. I only need his blood, it’s a family matter to get the power I need, but every wolf has its uses. I’ll make you a deal. If you can break the curse, then you can have him. . “But I’m a business man at heart. I only need his blood, it’s a family matter to get the power I need, but every wolf has its uses. I’ll make you a deal. If you can break the curse, then you can have him. If not, then I get you too.”

“Me?! What the hell would you want me for?”

“A new alpha needs a pack and from the sounds upstairs, it looks like I’m going to have some openings. Besides, you’re the one who activated my curse. You brought Derek to me, think of it as a reward.” Peter waved his hand, the room filling with doppelgangers of Derek Hale, each one perfect to the last detail. “Pick the right one and you break the curse. Pick wrong and you’re mine.”

“How the-? How am I supposed to figure this out?” Scott stared in shock, trying to scent out the real Derek when they all smelled the same. “This is cheating!”

“I never said it would be easy. Tick tock, little pup.”

Scott swallowed hard, scanning for any sign that could prove which Derek was real.

“Scott, it’s me. You have to believe me.”

“Don’t listen to him, I’m the real one.”

“Can’t you tell? Scott, you know me! You know I’m the real Derek.”

They begged and pleaded, each one sounding so much like the real thing that the boy retreated a step. One was real, only one in the room. He couldn’t scent the difference, he definitely couldn’t see it-maybe that’s the answer. Scott squeezed his eyes shut, reaching out blindly as he traced his hands over each of the men’s faces. The same strong jaw, the same scratchy cheeks, the same nose. They all were identical, he knew them all except…one. He hesitated, feeling Derek’s mouth curve under his fingertips, smiling against his skin like he had in the dark. He knew that smile, even if he’d never seen it, and pulled the man down into a kiss. “I told you I’d find you.”

“No! This is impossible, there’s no way you could have found him.” Peter howled, shifting from man into monster.

The power constricting Derek were broken, a curse invoked through betrayal shattered by love and trust. He yanked the wolfsbane from his body, features feral as he met his uncle and twisted claws through Peter’s chest until the wild blue light faded from his eyes and he slumped motionless at Derek’s feet.

“Derek?” Scott tentatively reached for the other wolf, drawing him away from his uncle’s body. “Are you okay?”

“You knew me.” The older wolf said the words like he couldn’t believe them, wrapping bloody fingers into Scott’s shirt and pulling the boy close. “How did you know me?”

“I love you.” Scott said as if it was so simple. “I’d always be able to find you.”

“It’s over, I’m free. I’m not…I don’t really know what to do.” The rage was gone from Derek’s voice and he sounded tired and beaten, leaning heavily on Scott who was all too willing to help shoulder the weight. “It’s been so long.”

“We’ll figure it out what comes next later, okay? Now it’s time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some tumblr prompt fics!
> 
> You can read Rune/TruebornAlpha [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
